desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree's family
Bree Van de Kamp is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. They reside at 4354 Wisteria Lane. Family members Immediate family *'Bree Van de Kamp' - Coined as "Martha Stewart-on-steroids", the matriarch of the family is a neurotic and perfectionist home fairy who drives her family crazy. *''Rex Van de Kamp'' - Bree's first husband, a doctor whom she was married to for 18 years until he was poisoned by their pharmacist. Rex was into S&M sex. Bree was not. *'Orson Hodge' - Bree's second husband, a dentist with a shady past who wound up developing an affiliation for kleptomania and lying, drove her to an affair, and then left her while a paraplegian. *'Andrew Van de Kamp' - The first born child, Andrew is a homosexual sociopath who went out of his way to destroy his mother, until he eventually learnt to grow up. *'Danielle Van de Kamp' - Bree's obnoxious and self-centered daughter, who never truly grew up. *'Benjamin Katz' - Danielle's son, who posed as Bree's son for a short period of time, until the birth mother took him back. *'Sam Allen' - Rex's illegitimate son, who wanted to belong to the Van de Kamp family all his life, until eventually he blackmailed his way out of it. Extended family *'Henry Mason' - Bree's father, a conservative lawyer, who wanted to take Andrew to live with him after his emancipation suit. *''Mrs. Mason'' - Bree's unseen mother, who died on the night of Christmas eve when she was young, and whose blood was scrubbed off the street by her daughter. *'Eleanor Mason' - Bree's step-mother, a relatively cold woman who discouraged Henry of taking Andrew with them when she found out he was gay. *'Phyllis Van de Kamp' - Rex's mother, who was deeply affected by his death and who had a tough relationship with her daughter-in-law. *'Gloria Hodge' - Orson's mother, a religious fanatic responsible for the deaths of his father and mistress, and who suffered a paralyzing stroke. *''Edwin Hodge'' - Gloria's adulterous father, whom she murdered and made it seem like a suicide. *''Alma Hodge'' - Orson's first wife, a crazy woman who was devoted to him and often acted as Gloria's "puppet". *'Alex Cominis' - Andrew's ex-husband, a plastic surgeon that fixed Orson's broken nose and left Andrew after he became an unbearable alcoholic. *'Melina Cominis' - Alex's annoying mother, who rivaled Bree for the title of "perfect mother-in-law". *'Leo Katz' - Danielle's ex-husband, an environmentalist lawyer who adopted Benjamin, but who apparently walked out on the family, for unspecified reasons. *'Lillian Allen' - Sam's mother, who had a one night stand with Rex and didn't allow her son to live with the Van de Kamps. *'Fern' - Bree's aunt, who has glaucoma and made a toast at her second wedding; she lives in Florida. Others *''George Williams'' - A seldom psychotic pharmacist who was unlucky in love and thus developed an unhealthy obsession with the first woman that gave him a break: Mrs. Van de Kamp. *'Keith Watson' - Bree's younger contractor boyfriend; the age difference between them provided the most obstacles in their relationship. *'Chuck Vance' - Bree's new boyfriend, a detective who hasn't yet caught up on the fact that his girlfriend is an accessory to murder. Emphasis on "yet". *'Justin' - Andrew's first boyfriend, whose parents kicked him out and who would often sleep over at the Van de Kamp house. Note: Edie's family intertwines with Bree's. Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Bree's family Category:Families